The present invention generally relates to apparatus for steering a vehicle.
During vehicle motion, such as cornering, for example, vehicle handling dynamics are affected by various parameters such as road conditions, tire characteristics, weight distribution, braking, accelerating, and the like, which can lead to oversteer or understeer conditions. In an effort to deal with this problem and attempt to maintain vehicle handling dynamic: constant, there have been heretofore proposed complex suspension link systems, drive train arrangements, and braking systems. However, such proposed systems involve relatively numerous parts which undesirably increase the complexity and size of the system.